


💜be loved by the lilac storm💜

by Dzizechca



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Its 3 pm lmao, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26114500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dzizechca/pseuds/Dzizechca
Summary: he always remembersNo one ever loved him
Relationships: Entrapta & Hordak (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 31





	💜be loved by the lilac storm💜

**Author's Note:**

> My English is VEEEERRRYY really bad. So if you find any mistakes please let me know.

Hordak didn't understand where they were, he felt strange...everything was vague, but so familiar and warm. The pain is gone ...

He felt loved

Entrapta was there. Her hair was like a lilac storm, it hugged his waist and slightly his shoulders. The eyes of the princess were like galaxies, they shone like rubies, like millions of stars and universes. She is so beautiful and smart ... AND strong! Hordak don't remember what he was doing here, but it didn't matter, his princess was happy ... and that made him so happy too

That he was loved

he did not realize until this moment how much he liked Entrapta's laugh, her voice. Just kidding, he always knew it. He loved to see her so excited and happy, he would give anything to watch her hands shake happily and how she laughs tenderly. She said something about her old robots, she gave each of them a name and their own characters, this is too sweet and too cute for the leader of the horde. He had never admitted it before, but now he could say it. He loves her. He loves her so much

And he knew that now for the first time in his life he was loved

He hugs her now, her beautiful story about the first ones tech was replaced by a soft purr (so it seemed to him) as Hordak held her closer to him. Entrapta was so soft and cozy and warm, he loved her scent and how small she was in his arms. He felt safe. He thought he was happy with Prime. He thought he was happy in conquering worlds, but pain and hate never really made him happy, he know it now. He recalled with horror the times when he knew nothing but hatred for everyone, especially self-hatred, except for eternal pain, very very strong pain and uncomfortable. He thought it was happiness, but ...

Now he was loved

"Imperfection is beautiful"

He couldn't believe how wise his princess was, he knew that others thought she was a child, but they were SO wrong about her. She said only a few phrases. He could admit something. There was no more hatred, the light was not too bright, it was pleasant, not knowing where it was was soothing while Entrapta was here. And he is beautiful, he is perfect for Entrapta, so he does not care what others think of him. And He is perfect for himself.

As long as Entrapta was around, he knew that he was loved by someone.

And then he woke up. The portal worked a week ago. Entrapta betrayed him.

So...

Nobody ever loved him


End file.
